justshootmefandomcom-20200213-history
Back Issues
"Back Issues" is the first episode of the first season of ''Just Shoot Me! ''and aired on NBC on March 4, 1997. Plot Maya Gallo goes to work for her father, Jack Gallo at his magazine, although she doesn't want to. When she arrives for work, friction develops between her fellow co-workers, Nina Vorn Horn, former supermodel and now fashion editor of Blush, Dennis Finch, Jack's secretary and right-hand man and Elliott DiMauro, the womanizing photographer and her. Synopsis News reporter Mya Gallo (Laura San Giacomo) is working at her desk when news anchor Christy (Emily Proctor) demands her to edit the copy for self serving motives. Offended and annoyed, Mya jokingly retypes the copy to read -gang violence is down since last year and they tell me they credit the decrease to removal of the frontal lobe of my brain and in a related story I wet myself- subsequently Mya is fired. We catch up with Mya again three months later where she has come back from a job interview. Her roommate Wally (Chris Hogan) shares some good news about a potential date as Mya shares her news about a promising interview with Newsweek. Sadly, Wally informs her that she received a message that she didnt get the job based on her references. Wally talks Mya into visiting her father Jack Gallo (George Segal), owner and chief editor of Blush fashion magazine. Mya has not seen her father in a year because he married a much younger woman that went to school with both her and Wally. When Mya arrives in the Blush lobby, a gaggle of very tall, beautiful, and slender models are being assessed by fashion editor / former supermodel (Noxzema Gotcha Girl) Nina Van Horn (Wendy Malick), and sexually harassed by executive assistant to Mr. Gallo, Dennis Finch (David Spade). Mya tells Finch she is there to see Jack Gallo and is quickly put down. She then approaches Nina and is also put down but with a quick come back puts Nina in her place. Finch quickly seizes the opportunity to suck up and directs Mya to Jacks office. Jack is pleasantly surprised to see his Mya but they are interrupted by Elliot (Enrico Colantoni), who tries to tell her that Jack is always talking about her and that he is so happy to finally meet her; Elliot is quickly discovered to be a liar when he inadvertently calls her Myra instead of Mya. Nina enters the room regarding a model dispute with Elliot and the dispute is settled by Jack. When Elliot and Nina leave the room Nina has an opportunity to speak with Jack only to find that he already knows her situation and is more than happy to give her money. When Mya tries to offer a way to pay him back, Jack suggests writing an article for the magazine. Thinking she is a serious journalist Mya turns it down but then changes her mind when Jack says it will be a good way for them to spend time together. No sooner do the words come out of his mouth when a call comes in that his wife Ally is in the hospital delivering their baby. Mya is upset as she had no idea and stays to write a negative article about her - father the jackass- . Nina and Finch peer over the desks at Mya discussing newly discovered information about her such as - Mya is a Stanford Graduate, was on the deans list, has no current boyfriend, and is on the pill - Nina fears that Mya is trying to take over the magazine as Elliot joins the conversation. Later, Elliot asks Mya her opinion about photos of different models for her article and soon discovers that she is a feminist who is opposed to messages models send to young girls. Elliot is lured away by model Lorena (Shannon Maureen Brown), who is in search of Pellegrino. The discussion resumes as Elliot proves a point that everyone enjoys looking at beautiful things. As Mya collects her check, Finch notifies her that she has a new baby sister. After reality sinks in, Mya goes to the hospital to meet her new sister Hannah, and congratulates her father. Although happy, Jack is afraid to make the same mistakes he made with Mya. Mya reassures Jack that all Hannah needs is her fathers love and time. Jack talks Mya into helping him run the magazine so he can have more time for his new family. Mya agrees. Category:Episode